


Cozy and Bright

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: Small Stories [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: its been 9 years since that week Dan spent at Phil's where they properly fell in love.





	Cozy and Bright

**Author's Note:**

> i've been super emo and this is the result

The room was brighter than normal. Phil had managed to drag the filming lights upstairs once again, the camera was on the tripod still and the tree was completely decorated. Dan huffed as he sat down on the couch, slowly turning off his camera persona and settling back into what he considered ‘boring normal dan’. 

Phil turned the lights off, pushing them out of the way so that they could sit on the couch together and marvel at their tree for a while. “The only thing that would make this better is some tea and cookies.” Dan said softly. 

“Can I have a coffee instead?” Phil asked.

Dan smiled, standing back up he kissed Phil’s cheek and went to the kitchen to make everything. They had a handful of mugs, a small kettle and all sorts of snacks in the mini kitchen upstairs, it was everything they needed for watching TV together at all hours of the day. 

“What do you want to watch?” Phil called from the lounge. 

He thought for a minute, “not to be like gross or anything but can we just hang out with nothing on?” 

Phil giggled, “I thought you were against being naked on the couch?” he called back. 

Dan shook his head before laying it on the cabinet a little too hard. “Fuck off, you know I meant without a show on.” 

Phil came up behind him, he grabbed Dan’s waist and turned him around to look at him. His cute little hat was still on his head, his hair pushed back and his glasses perched on his nose. Dan would never not be amazed at how beautiful he was. “That was really fun.” Phil said in his normal deep and quiet voice.

“They’re going to love it.” Dan agreed. 

Phil pressed his nose to Dan’s, then his forehead against Dan's as well, looking into his eyes just cause he could. Dan smiled and pressed his lips lightly to Phil’s, pulling him in just a little closer. The kettle clicked behind him, it was done but Dan wasn’t. He pulled back from Phil’s face to bury his head in Phil’s neck and hold him close. 

Phil ran his hands up and down Dan’s back, “Make the drinks and I’ll go get the nice blanket from our bed so we can get comfy and cuddle.” he whispered, pulling back and smiling at Dan. 

He felt a flutter in his stomach. It had been years, 9 to be exact, since he fell in love with him. It had been so long since he thought of the possibility of one day being with Phil forever. It shocked him to think at one point in his life he had no idea where him and Phil would end up. He didn't know if they’d make it or if Phil truly loved him back and now he was here. Now it was 2018 and they were having their 10th Christmas together. 

He shook his head in disbelief as he poured the water into the mugs. He went from awkwardly being in Phil’s family home as an 18 year old kid to having his own place with Phil. He’ll never forget that first Christmas they spent together, the long walks in the snow, filming funny things with Phil’s family, all the chats with his parents, feeling like he was part of the family from the first interaction. Still feeling like family after almost 10 years. 

He had a plate of cookies and two mugs that he carefully brought back to the lounge, laying it all on the table. He shimmied out of his jeans and threw them to the other couch, if they were truly having a comfy night in, he was not wearing jeans and he sure as hell was not going downstairs to get his pj’s. He sat back on the couch and took a careful sip of his too hot tea. 

The only downside to the upstairs lounge, and the house in general was the lack of a fireplace. It used to be tradition that they’d cuddle up by the fire after decorating the tree, so he settled for the next best thing. He reached for the remote as Phil was approaching the top of the stairs. 

Blanket in tow, Phil made his way past the top step to the couch, plopping down the blanket. “Thought we weren’t watching a show?” he said.

“No but we need a fireplace and Netflix has three of them. Are you in for a yule log, regular log or yule log with music?” he asked with a giddy smile on his face. 

“What’s the music like?” Phil replied with a half confused look on his face.

Dan hit play on the video, a nice fireplace lit up the tv screen. Slow piano music started to play, the fire was extremely crackley, so much so it almost sounded like popcorn. But the music changed, it was very much upbeat, they turned to look at each other and laugh. “Nope.” they giggled in unison.

He hit next episode for an hour long regular fire to play. Phil picked up the blanket from behind them and placed it over their shoulders as they leant back into the couch. Dan had his tea on the arm rest of the couch, Phil had his coffee in his hands while the plate of cookies sat where their thighs touched. It was perfect. 

A particular crackle made Phil jump a bit, “never in my life has a fire been that aggressive. It’s like they put firecrackers in it.” he said, holding a hand over his heart. 

“It’ll calm down, just drink your coffee and shut up.” Dan joked, holding his half empty mug in his hands now and leaning his head against Phil’s shoulder. Eyes closed, he felt complete. 

It really took him back, post walk in 2009 when Phil’s mum made them both some hot chocolate and they sat together in the lounge. Phil’s dad outside shovelling snow and making a racket with Martyn while Kath made a roast in the kitchen. For the first time they cuddled together in that spot with others in the house, for the first time he felt truly warm from the love and not just the fireplace. 

Drinks were gone, cookies turned to crumbs, and the upright position they were in turned to Dan on Phil’s chest with the blanket still wrapped around them and the same fireplace episode on its 2nd replay. It was quiet, no words were spoken and none were needed. 

Life had settled, they were happy, a new chapter was just beginning for them. 

Phil brushed a curl off Dan’s forehead and replaced it with his lips, leaving a soft kiss before pressing his cheek there, snuggling into him more. Dan tightened his grip around Phil’s waist, a non-verbal response that let Phil know he loved him just as much.


End file.
